


Frustrated

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Masturbation, Minecraft, Other, Sexual Frustration, dan is basically really pent up and finds a audio on youtube, finds out hes a bottom, masturbates to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dan has been pent up and can't find a solution. An audio on youtube works wonders.
Kudos: 12
Collections: anonymous





	Frustrated

A long sigh left his lips as he stopped the recording and set his headphones down. It had been a long, long day and he was tired. Being in his dark recording room didn't really help either. He stood up, stretching and groaning as he looked to the dog beds behind him, containing his two pugs. 

“Alright guys, time for bed. We can edit tomorrow.” He muttered, opening the door and letting them waddle out to the living room with their small play pen area. He lifted them one by one and placed them in the closed off space, smiling as he wished them good night.

Now, he was alone with his thoughts.

On top of stress from his uploading schedule, he had another problem that was a bit more embarrassing to take care of. He was rather pent up. Sexually frustrated.

It was a difficult situation. He’s single, and he had no way to blow off steam. He tried to get off before, but he got anxious about what people would think. He was a content creator for a younger audience. The guilt always crept up on him in the heat of the moment, and it was damn annoying.

He fell back onto the bed, sighing again and staring at the ceiling. He was craving that feeling, that familiar warmth in the pit of his stomach as he finally released.

He felt himself getting hard again. If he didn't know better he’d just go for it, but it hadn't worked all those times before. He needed something new. He grabbed his phone from his pocket, fumbling a bit as he went to youtube. He paused as he really took in what he was about to type in. 

‘submissive audio erotic’

He cringed slightly, but shook the thoughts away as he scrolled for one that looked appealing. He finally stopped at one that had a cliche black and white spiral, and was about 15 minutes long. He sighed, cursing inwardly as he grabbed his headphones and put one in. Now or never.

He pressed the video, and was startled as a deep, sultry voice rang through his ears. “What's this? You came to me again, hm?”

Dan blushed. He wasn't expecting a male voice, but as far as he could tell it wasn't ruining his buzz. He closed his eyes, moving his hand down into his jeans before the voice spoke again.

“Ah, did I say you could touch yourself?” The man spoke lowly, his voice dripping with bad intentions. “Take your hand away, right now.”

Dan retracted his hand immediately, his cheeks flushed in embarrassment at how aroused he was just from this. 

“Good boy. Now why are you here? To get yourself off? To try and have a good time without your dom around?”

“D-Dom…?” The word came weakly, his hand gripping at the sheets as he fought not to touch himself. 

“Or...you're all alone, hm? No dom to satisfy your perverse needs…” The voice said, smirk visible through his tone. “How sad…”

Dan sneered a second at the patronizing tone. He was still fighting not to touch himself, for god knows what reason. He was actually listening to this...man on the internet. It was absurd, it was stupid, it was…not killing his buzz at all.

“It's okay baby boy, I'll take care of you.”

Fuck.

“Now...unzip those pants of yours. Let yourself breathe.”

Dan fumbled for his zipper, breathing softly as his cock jumped out. It was bright red at the tip, and it stung from neglect. He could just grab it right now, jerk himself off and-

“Don't even think of touching it. Now slide those pants off all the way and spread those legs.”

Dan obeyed almost mindlessly. He shuffled off his pants, blushing as he tossed them aside and spread his legs. He felt his face get hot at the new exposure. 

“You look so cute spread for me...now can you do me a favor?”

‘God yes…’ Dan thought, his mind swimming in a haze as the man’s words soaked into him. 

“Open yourself up for me babe..”

Dan blushed hard, fumbling for the bottle of lube in his bedside drawer as he muttered to himself. He quickly grabbed the lube, spread it over his fingers until they were coated in the slightly sticky substance.

Shyly, he prodded his pointer finger at the warm ring of muscles, hissing at the cold contrast of the clear lubricant. His fingertip finally slid in, making him gasp as he took in the odd sensation. His was foreign and pleasurable all at once, making the air leave his lungs as he tried to get used to the feeling. 

“You're doing so good for me…”

The man’s voice rang throughout his body, making him shudder at the praise. He pressed his finger deeper, overwhelmed tears forming at the corners of his eyes as he slowed his breathing, his mouth hanging open as he brushed a tender nerve. “Mphh...fuck…” He whined softly, high pitched and desperate.

“Thrust it.”

He didn't need to be told again. He slowly pulled his slender finger free of his tight hole, before pressing it back into himself. His cock was leaking steadily against his stomach, weeping for release already but not getting what it needed. “Ah, i-it's so...nhhh…” 

“Those moans of yours are so sweet...go ahead and add another finger. You've been good.”

God, he was so breathless already, he wasn't sure he could handle another one. He prodded his second finger against his entrance, his leg twitching with need as he teased himself. He needed it, he wanted it…

He pressed a second finger in, almost squealing at how it felt inside of him. He didn't know how sensitive he was inside, but boy was he finding out now. He began thrusting them in unison, feeling them move against his walls. One of his legs was lifted off of the bed, allowing himself more access to his tender insides. It felt so good.

His other hand went to his mouth, his fingertips pressed gently to his lips to keep himself quiet. He didn't know much about himself sexually, but he knew he didn't like to be loud. He bit back a loud whimper as his fingers his his prostate spot on.

“M-Mmm--!”

If he was sensitive before, god knows what that’d make him now. His back was arched off of the mattress, his breath fast and needy as he jabbed that spot over and over again. It was so good, so so good…

“Look at you. Gonna cum just from this. Is that what you're gonna do? Cum on your own fingers like a slut?”

“Y-Yes..!” He whined, forgetting himself in the moment as he rubbed his fingers against his prostate. Fuck, that felt good, it felt so so so good--

“Cum.”

Dan came right after the voice muttered that word, crying out as his back arched into a near perfect bridge. He groaned weakly, going limp as his body shook with aftershocks. His first orgasm in a while was so intense.

“Good boy…now go clean yourself up. I hope you'll come back to me when you have time…” The voice muttered as it faded away, ending the video.

Dan blinked, looking down at his phone and gulping hard. Face flushed with shame, he pressed the subscribe button.

No one needed to know this happened.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this purely because i have a crush on dan tdm


End file.
